


What About Winning the NXT Tag Team Championship With a Friend

by NXTDNDIMHO



Series: NXTDNDIMHO [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), WWE NXT - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NXTDNDIMHO/pseuds/NXTDNDIMHO
Summary: NXT Wrestling Fan is a podcast about falling in love with wrestling. It follows NXT starting 22 May 2013. It's a good show made by lovely people.Those lovely people made a joke about Adrian Neville as a Halfling Monk and Corey Graves as an Elf Rogue. This fired my singular obsession.This work came after Episode IX: Mystery Ice Cream (with Elle Collins).
Series: NXTDNDIMHO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627138
Kudos: 2





	What About Winning the NXT Tag Team Championship With a Friend

I know this was not directed at me, but anyway here are character sheets for the Flying Jordy and our favorite Trash Elf.

Just to put this on the table, I'm only watching along with the show in general, so I don't have a ton of outside or particularly deep knowledge of the wrestler's styles or arcs going forward, so would welcome any critiques that more seasoned fans would have for the builds. That said, I did skim their wikipedia pages and took some cues from those. The second paragraph of the "Other Media" section in Adrian Neville's page (which is entitled "PAC (Wrestler)") is probably my favorite thing I've read this month because of what it implies the existence of.

Some Technical stuff about the character builds:  
~I put them at level 4 because that's when you, as an adventurer, are at the top of your game on a local level and are about to move up a league (so level 5-9 would be working through the main roster, while 10+ is varying degrees of mainstream fame).

~I know Elle had specifically called out the Unseelie Court in the episode, which is generally associated with Winter, but Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes describes Summer in the Fey Wilds as "the season of boldness and aggression, a time of unfettered energy," and that fits Corey Graves to a fucking tee.

~Yinzer is a term for blue-collar Pittsburgh natives. For this sheet, it is a rename for the Urchin background.

~If you're looking for more information, all of Neville's stuff is in the Player's Handbook, but the Eladrin sub race for Elves is from Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes and the Swashbuckler Rogue Archetype is in Xanathar's Guide to Everything. I also love talking about this shit more than anything else in the world, so please, let's have a conversation.

Everyone has their thing they're ready to go way too deep on, and this one is mine. <3


End file.
